1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for constructing a auxiliary hull exterior to the existing primary hull of a ship. This invention will prevent punctures of the primary hull from impact and collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, most double hulled construction was comprised of inner bottoms and side shell bulkheads. While this method was expensive, it was feasible for new construction. For retrofit construction this method is prohibitively expensive and impractical. During retrofit the installation of inner bottom and bulkhead plating is extremely difficult due to access and interference problems. Also this results in the loss of ship's capacity in addition to expensive piping modifications.